fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirogane
---- Shirogane is the demon that was 'sealed' in Illu. ---- Story Shirogane is the demon inside of Illu that appears when the mark of Saturn disappears from her forehead, but she is actually the soul of Illu's twin sister Kagami, that had died during childbirth, Illu never knew she had a twin since her father didn't want to talk about it as he had lost his wife during the birth and already a child when they barely came into the world. Until the Eclipse Tournament Shirogane never had any influence on Illu as the seal had kept her away from Illu's consciouness since Aeon and the others had sealed her, but once she was released the original sealing had weaken in Illu's mind thus allowing her to be able to see the world through Illu's senses, even lending her some of her own power. Appearance When Illu transforms in Shiroko, she grows taller and more mature since she was technically the 'elder' sibling of the two, her hair would turn a snow white color as it grows in length touching the ground. The clothing would change into a sleeveless kimono with the same color scheme as Illu's jacket with a slit on the side for easier movement along wtih Illu's signature scarf going around her waist acting as the obi to keep the kimono together and becomes barefoot. She gets white wings on her back allowing her to fly on her own as demonic markings appear on her face mostly around the eyes to give her a more of an owl look. Though now that Shiroko is more aware of her surroundings, her appearance changes to differ her a bit from Illu's look, her hair while still long a bit of it is tied in the front and a long ponytail in the back gains a bit of purple and gold color at the ends of her hair. She still retains her kimono but it has sleeves this time that goes far beyong her hands and hangs more off of her shoulders, but has a sleevless top underneath and the sides of the kimono are more open as she has some puffy pants along with shoes as well. Personality Before the seal of chaos kicked in making Shiro go crazy on the battlefield, Shiro was swift and deadly on the stage, she wasn't afraid to go for a mortal blow unlike Illu who would aim for that, and made sure not to waste any movement at all making all her attacks precise. Pre-Cannon Shirogane had first appeared when Illu first played FFW when her 'brothers' took her out to see if she could transform into her hybrid form. She didn't have Mukurowl at the time so when Illu transfomed she actually called Shirogane forward and when Shiro appeared she was in a bit of shock at suddenly waking up and finding herself with others surrounding her that she instinctively attacked, it had taken all five Aetherions (Saphir not included) to subdue her and get the suppression seal on Illu to hold Shirogane back. Cannon Shirogane appeared in the Eclipse Tournament after Illu had been viciously attacked by Fuujin due to her managing to get the wind maiden down, but Fuujin took revenge on Illu and was about to get rid of Mukurowl but she was stopped when the seal of Chaos activated and Shiro fought Fuujin until she had her pinned on the ground and was going to finish her off if Amaterasuice hadn't taken her soul to power the barrier. Weapons/Items Daggers: Illu has a set of daggers that are coated with poison that she uses in battle. Glaive: '''A special weapon, it is shapes exactly like Sailor Saturn's glaive, the glaive can extend in length and the blade can be released to launch forward using a chain connected to the staff and blade of the weapon. '''Poison: Being a poison specialist, Illu has a wide variety of poisons that she keeps on her person. All of Illu's poisons have different effects that she uses in battle. Violin: Her weapon when shes only in her full demon form. Fiction Powers Katekyo Hitman Reborn Chrome Dokuro/Mukuro Rokudo/Mammon Illusions: As her name implies Illu's main way of battle is using illusions to confuse her enemies. Illu's illusions can have many effects in battle such as: *Can create illusions to make it seem like something's burning, mess with someone's senses (sight, sound, speaking, touch…etc..). *Make illusions of elements to block or attack. *Use as a disguise on herself or another or to blend in with the crowd or hide something or someone. *Make herself disappear from sight, into the surroundings (Chameleon like camouflage). *Create illusions of different creatures/plants. Fairy Tail Wendy Marvell-Support Abilities: When not healing or casting illusions, Illu uses support magic to boost her or anothers' abilities (spells can be combined) for a certain amount of time. *Vernier: Increase Speed, Movement, and Mobility. *Arms: Increases damage output to limbs (arms/legs). *Armor: Increases defense. After the Eclipse Tournament and training Illu unlocked more of Wendy's abilities *Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: Manipulates the air to to heal others and can remove poison as well *Body Anomaly Reversal Magic: Raise : Negates the effects of magic used on herself or other people (Ex. being paralyzed) *Anomaly Resistance Enhanct: Re-Raise: A supportive spell that will protect from any anomaly effect *Shattering Light: Sky Drill: A spell that creates a wind barrier with her arms spread out and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction causes the barrier to to contract inwards her opponents One Piece Doku-Doku no Mi Like Magellan Illu has immunity to poison and can control different types of poison she uses from this fruits abilities like breathing a poison substance through her mouth or covering parts of her body in poison. *Expels poison in mist/fog form from her mouth; she can also blow poison bubbles as well shooting them out fast like bullets *Summon liquid poison onto the ground and 'skating' on top of it for momentum and extra ammo for her poison attacks *Poison armor: she can coat her body completely or parts of it as a way of protecting herself from attcks if she can't creat a barriar, an alternate method of this is covering her hands, legs and arms with poison and using them to boost her physical attacks by turning the poison on her body into spikes or blades. Original Power Music Themes Diana Boncheva - Beethoven Virus : Full Demon theme Kalki - Battle Theme Gallery ---- Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Aetherion